


val pal

by stardiving



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day Fluff, crossposted from wattpad do check out my other works there, english ain't my first languange so sorry in advance, i don't think jake swears but he's panicking here so watch out for that, i'm fully aware that i overused sum words here so gimme constructive criticism, pls point out typos and mistakes so i can improve, things got a tiny bit spicy but none too much so yeah you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardiving/pseuds/stardiving
Summary: jay bakes.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	val pal

**— ✰ —**

It's Valentine!

Everywhere, everything's pink and red and sweet. Ribbons! Chocolates! Excitement's running high in the air. People are eager to celebrate something—anything, really—these days. Life's been too gloomy and bleak, so even the littlest of thing is still _something_ to be excited for.

Even in the dorm life of the ENHYPEN boys. Idols or not, they're teenagers. This kind of thing is a must for them. Especially now, when they have a little more time to enjoy their daily lives, in between recording and practicing and filming. Their first promotion period is coming to an end, and they're starting to prepare for their first comeback. Since mid-January, Jay's been practicing making cakes and sweets and whatever sugary goods he could find the recipes for on the internet. The group's designated mood and food maker is determined to make them homemade chocolates for their first ever Valentine together, all of them.

The others have been helping. Jake, for the most of it. The rest of the boys can only do so much without igniting an early apocalypse in their kitchen.

Now, it's D-Day! Jay's weeks of practicing results in a couple batch of truffles, macarons, and cup-sized Japanese strawberry shortcake. Oh, and a big choco lava cake, with cold, frozen layers of sweet coating the brownie and hot chocolate sauce melting it from the inside. That one is a big success. Everything is. All of those are edible, at the very least.

Everyone's happy and lovey-dovey. They aren't like that, usually. They're comfortable with each other, but they can be _more_ , and they're working on it. Maybe that's why Jay insisted for them to celebrate Valentine together, even going as far as asking their manager to let them come home early on February 14th. Nevertheless, they're always willing to left work early, so barely anybody paid him any mind. Then again, it's one thing to come home, and there's another thing to come home to _food_.

To keep it short, the boys come home, and basically eat all the sweets that's been waiting for them on the kitchen counter. _Thankyou_ 's and _iloveyou_ 's flying out from mouthfulls of chocolates and cakes and baked goods. All the sugar eventually gets them full and warm and dizzy. Everything's buzzing, so they decided to take all the blankets and pillows and plushies to the living room, and cuddle up to a puppy pile on the floor, with Netflix playing on their TV.

Most of them already deep in sleep halfway through the movie. Jake's been daydreaming for the most of it, but the thought of the dishes he'd have to do in the later part of the day suddenly pops out in his mind. Reluctantly, he gets up from the piles on the floor, careful not to wake the other boys.

Jake shivers when he got to the kitchen. The heater's on in the living room, but there's none of that, here. He thinks about fetching his coat from the wardrobe, but thinks better of it and decides he'd just finish his work here faster so he can go back to the warmth of living room.

He's so immersed in scrubbing and rinsing the dirty dishes that he doesn't hear the light footsteps coming to the kitchen. Everyone's wearing socks anyway, so really there's no sound to it unless they're stomping. So when there're arms sneaking their way around his waist, he startles to the point he almost drops the plate he's holding in his hand.

"You're so jumpy," murmurs the person at his back. Jay. Of course it's him. Jake's thoughts immediately goes back to last night, when they—

Jake blushes furiously. He clears his throat and opens his mouth.

He'll think about last night later. They need to talk about it, though. The thought only makes him blush harder.

"You know me," Jake steals a glance at the head resting on his shoulder, "what are you doing up, anyway?"

"You're one to say. What are _you_ doing up?"

Jake rolls his eyes by reflex. "You see here, since it really is _not_ obvious, I seem to be doing the dishes."

Jay chuckles to his neck. It sends a chill down his spine.

"You can do that later. Now's not your day, anyways. Now's what... Riki's?"

"Or Jungwonie's. Dunno. Don't really remember. But since it's holidays, I decided that a little help wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You spoil them too much."

Jake throws a disbelieving stare to his side. "Like you don't, yourself."

Jay laughs. "But for real, let them work, sometimes. A little break would do you good."

"I let them many other times. Why don't you help me, then, since you insist so much for me to rest?"

"I'm always ready to serve, my Liege. What can I do for you?"

Jake blushes. Come to think of it, he blushes way too much in this short span of time. At this rate, he wouldn't even be surprised if his face remains permanently red.

"Just shut it, won't you? I'm almost finished."

Jay releases his hold of him, and the cold immediately rushes back to Jake. It's really a wonder just how much warmth a person can brings you.

Jake listens to his pitter-patter all across the room while finishing his work. Once he towels his hands dry, he turns around and finds Jay sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table. There's a plate of cake on the tabletop. A new cake, not any of the other that they already ate.

"Well, well, well, what's this? Does our patissier have a surprise cake?" Jake taunts, all the while pulling at the back of the chair standing on Jay's side. He sits, then, and turns his body to Jay, fixing a dramatic expression on his face. "And will I be having the honour to be the first one ever to taste it?"

Jay smiles with his eyes. It's cute, but the boy doesn't know that, though, does he?

"Actually, this one's for you."

"M-hm, totally believe that. I think you still have a tray of this hidden somewhere, for the others."

"Could be. I don't, though," Jay turns his face to the other side, and—is that a blush rising high on his cheeks?

"It's limited edition. I mean it," Jay's back to facing him now, "I made it especially for you."

Jake splutters. "Really? Out of nowhere?

"Well, it's Valentine."

Like that explains everything! Is it even what Jake thinks it is?

'Cause he really, _really_ , doesn't want to get his hopes up.

"Just take a bite, won't you?" Jay hands him a tea spoon. "I need honest, objective feedbacks on my baking skills."

Jake takes the spoon and takes a bite. Boy's a natural. There's really little to nothing to be fussed about from his kitchen based experiments.

"It's actually good."

"Really?"

"Really. You know you're good at this kind of thing, so don't even try fishing for compliments."

"No, for real. This is my first time making cakes and whatnot."

"Why don't you have a taste for yourself, then? Here, take a bite." Jake hands him a spoonful of the cake.

Jay pulls his head back. "Nuh-uh, I mean it when I say it's for you."

"You can have it."

"I will not."

"What's the matter with you?" Jake eyes him suspiciously. "Whatever. If you don't want it, I'll have it all to myself."

Then Jake proceeds to eat the cake religiously, 'cause really, Jay's cooking skill is a gift from heaven itself. How can one be so naturally good at something? It's unfair.

All the while Jay gazes at him lovingly, may I add. Not that any of them is aware of it.

"Actually, I'm kinda curious about how it tastes," Jay says, right after Jake took the last bite.

Jake glares at him. His puppy eyes are fixed menacingly on Jay's eagle ones. Jay smiles—oh Lord, is that a smirk?! And what he's on, getting his face too close to Jake's like that?

Jake freezes, the cake barely moves past his front teeth.

"I'd like to have a taste," Jay whispers to his mouth. Jake's eyes zeroes in shock.

Then he licks Jake's lip.

Oh God, Jake's head is spinning. Is he seeing things? Did he have too much sugar? Can glucose overdose make one be a delusional?

'Cause like. What the actual fuck.

Jay's now kissing him. He actually is kissing him. Not even an innocent peck, but an actual kiss. He bites Jake lower lips and they part on surprise, then he licks Jake's teeth and inserts his tounge to his mouth, and freaking sucks what's left of the cake in Jake's mouth and swallows it.

Jake almost chokes. How is Jay so good at this? Jake can't even return the kiss properly! He just lets Jay takes the lead—fuck, is he acting like a virgin having their first kiss ever? Which he is, to both of it, to be frank, but that's out of the topic! What matters is that Jay's kissing him like a professional porn star and Jake's already out of breath from the very minute they started.

Isn't this escalating too quick? This is escalating too quick, right? Jake's pretty sure they're skipping too many steps in relationship, here—good Lord, is there even a relationship? What is Jay on?

Jake can't breathe. God, he can't breathe. He's out of breath and Jay's still devouring him like there's no tomorrow.

Jake squirms. He's on the very verge of fainting, now. Fortunately for him, right that time, Jay decides to move his lips to his jawline.

Jake sucks in a sharp breath. Jay—the devil—actually laughs at him and proceeds to lower his kiss to his neck and fucking bites.

Jake shudders, a low moan slips out of his mouth. Jay leaves another bite to his collarbone and murmurs to the blooming red skin, "Sssh, not so loud, pup. We don't want to wake the others now, do we?"

Jake doesn't even have the time to decide whether he wants to whimper or slap him at the use of that particular pet name before Jay picks him up with too much ease—like he weighs nothing—and sits him on the table, then lays him flat on his back at the tabletop. The bastard actually has the guts to bunch his sweater up to his chest and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down his tummy.

It's supposed to be hot or sexy or whatever, but Jake's ticklish, alright. He can't stop squirming. He tries his best to hold in his laughter, but he can't. It just tickles. From the look on Jay's face, he's not doing much better either. His eyes were glazed with want just a moment ago, but now, they're just—fond.

Jay leaves a last bite to his tummy, then buries his head there. He doubles with laughter, and Jake joins him in no time. He laughs so much that his stomach actually hurts from it.

Jay pulls a chair and sits, then buries his face back to Jake's tummy. It's warm, but it tickles, too. As long as Jay's not moving, Jake thinks he can bear it.

"Oh gosh, what was that?" Jake says, once they calm down. Jay burrows his face deeper to the bare skin of his stomach. Jake runs his fingers through Jay's corn silk hair, lightly massaging his head. "Jay, what was that?"

Jay turns his face up to look at him. Jake's yelling at his inner self to not blush like a teenage girl at the mere stare of his crush.

"That," Jay draws his words out, "was what I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

"What?" Jake suddenly feels like he's out of breath again.

"You're so ticklish. We gotta work on that." Jay stares at him steadily. There's a smirk ghosting his lips. His _glistening_ lips. His _thoroughly_ _kissed_ lips.

God, why does Jake suddenly have a very short span of attention?

"What," Jake gulps, "are you saying?" He braces himself and tries with all his might to stare at Jay's eyes and not his lips.

Jay seems to notice his struggle, much to his dismay. He's full on smirking now.

Jake's not one to back down, though.

"What are you on, Park Jongseong?"

Jay smiles at him all sweetly, using his eyes.

"I'd like to do something about your ticklishness," Jake actually chokes at this, and Jay fucking grins widely, "but before that, I'd like to take you out for ice cream. What do you think?"

Jake tries to swallow his non-existent saliva due to his suddenly dry mouth.

"That sounds lovely."

**— ✰ —**

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"This is TMI, but... you smell so much like baby powder."

"..."

"They're actually nice."

"Don't you even dare! I like how they smell, alright. And they make my skin feels softer."

"I'm not saying anything! It's just, so much of you babbling about being the leader of 02z when you're actually the babiest out of us three."

"Oh, shut it, _maknae_."

**— ✰ —**


End file.
